Jasiri
'Jasiri '''is a hyena in ''The Lion Guard. She is voiced by Maia Mitchell, and is a 'friendly hyena'.http://www.ew.com/article/2015/12/09/lion-king-series-lion-guard-premiere-date-disney Appearance Jasiri is a spotted hyena with gray fur that bears a slight purplish tint and darker spots. She has large, deep blue eyes and a long mane. Several smaller spots fleck her face, and she has darker stripes along her neck as well as a streak along her spine. Personality Jasiri is a friendly hyena whose personality is the opposite of Janja and his clan. Jasiri understands and respects the Circle of Life, whereas Janja's clan of hyenas only care about themselves. Jasiri even goes so far as to teach Kion himself a few points about the Circle of Life that he previously didn't understand. However, her ties to her species shines through in how often she laughs, and even Kion notes that the world is like a giant game to her. Her voice actor describes her as zany and opinionated. She is shown to be a bit teasing and sassy, not to mention confident in her fighting skills. Her bravery is displayed when she takes on Janja's entire clan. She is often territorial and reclusive, but this seems to be a cover for her rather friendly side. History Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots When Kion gets separated from the rest of the Lion Guard, he finds himself lost in the Outlands where he meets Jasiri, a friendly female hyena. Jasiri introduces herself and informs Kion that he is going to wrong way to Flat Ridge Rock, his desired location to meet up with the Guard. She tells him the correct direction. However, Kion ignores her, not willing to trust a hyena, and continues in the direction he was headed. Along the way, Kion becomes tangled in a thorny bush. Jasiri helps him out, amused at his accident. She then talks to Kion, explaining the hyenas' role in the Circle of Life when he reveals that he does not believe that any hyenas follow it. Jasiri sings We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa), with Kion eventually joining in, and he soon discovers how alike they truly are. Soon they arrive close enough to Flat Ridge Rock for the two to part ways. However, shortly after Kion leaves the Outlands, Jasiri is confronted by Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, and the rest of their clan. She begins to fight each of them one on one, and manages on her own for a while. Janja gets tired of Jasiri "playing around" and quickly pounces on her, pinning her to the ground. Before Janja can do Jasiri any harm, Kion returns to save her, knocking Janja aside in the process. The fight continues until Kion and Jasiri are backed into a corner. Kion tells Jasiri to stay back, and she watches as he uses the Roar of the Elders to send Janja and his clan packing. The roar alerts the rest of the Lion Guard, who come rushing to Kion's aid. When Fuli sees Jasiri, she begins to growl, ready to strike the hyena. Kion explains that Jasiri is a friend, which causes confusion from Bunga, who whispers to Kion that she's a "hyena". Kion tells the Guard about Jasiri's ferocity in battle with Janja's clan and how not all hyenas are bad. The Guard soon accepts Jasiri, claiming that any friend of Kion's is a friend of theirs. Jasiri and Kion then part ways as trusting friends. Trivia *Jasiri's name means 'courage' or 'determination' in Swahili. *She is the first known hyena to have an understanding of the Circle of Life, though she does mention that most other hyenas do so as well. References Gallery Category:Characters Jasira Jasira Jasira Category:Protagonists Category:Series Characters